Misunderstood
by akaio
Summary: A little bit of Saix's world, and a glimpse at his out look on..well..stuff. First one, hope you all enjoy. Features MAJOR SaiXem, but maybe some tidbits of other relationships. And MAJOR MarMar.
1. Watching

Saix looked up at the sky of the World that Never Was. The night glowed with a deep purple radiance, the stars blotted out by the towering skyscrapers that shot into the sky like titanic obelisks. Closing his eyes, Saix tried to think of what the stars might have looked liked in this world. Sighing, he flexed his hand slowly and sat up. In the depths of the timeless city that surrounded the Organizations fortress the shadows moved on their own accord, swaying and treading the empty streets, with piercing yellow eyes that thirsted with an unmistakeable hunger. These shadows gazed at the figure lying on the bench now, with his sea blue hair lying like a halo of water around his head, and his face smooth and perfect except for the deep red scars the crossed across the bridge of his nose.

Even though his eyes were closed, Saix knew that someone was watching him. Sniffing the air and recognizing the raw smell of woodsmoke, Saix opened his eyes and turned his head to locate Axel.

Number VIII was looking for something, that much Saix could tell. Staying silent, he watched as Axel looked down either road at the T-junction, and check his watch. He was wearing long black jeans and a red tank top, and his hair was slicked back effortlessly. Saix might call him beautiful.

But that ship had already sailed. Saix knew why Axel was here, at this time. He was always here, at this time. It was at this time, at this exact spot that Axel would meet with Roxas, and they would spend the night together under the sky. Saix had been watching this occurrence for a month now, and as he slowly shrank back to the shadows his breathing became more rapid, and his hair stood on end as he waited for Roxas to appear.

He did have to wait long. At the opposite end of the courtyard a portal opened and Number XIII walked through. He was wearing cream combat trousers and a navy blue button down shirt, and was carrying his keyblade (a shining white blade, Saix believed it was named OathKeeper), mandatory protocol for travelling by portal in this world. Seeing Axel he threw his weapon onto the ground, where it soon dissolved into light, and ran over to embrace him. Axel beamed, and whispered something in Roxas' ear. They held each other close, and even in the dark night an aura glowed around them.

Saix blinked, suddenly realizing a tear had fallen from his eye. Quickly wiping it away, he silently made a portal and stepped through it, not certain of a destination, just knowing that he had to get out of there.


	2. A Conversation with XI

The blackness was overwhelming, swathing Saix in its heavy blanket of silence. He let himself go for a moment letting his shoulders droop and letting his mind wander. He had watched Axel's weekly meetings with Number XIII for a long time now, but he never tired of them. The love, the longing and the emotion he saw in both of their eyes. Vexen and Xemnas claimed that emotion was impossible for Nobodies, but Saix doubted that that was true. It was too…real. At least, he hoped that they were real, that there was a chance that he and…

He snapped back up. His concentration had broken, and he was no longer in the 'space between worlds,' but rather lying face up in one of the corridors of the organizations castle. He looked down towards his feet, and seeing no-one in that direction he sighed and looked up, where he saw a familiar face looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

" In any other place this would be considered…strange," Marluxia's voice was oily, smooth as he brushed a lock of radiant pink hair out of his face.

Saix nearly jumped out of his skin, and let out an incredulous "What the…" before stumbling up to his feet, backing away from the other man. Breathing heavily, he tried to regain some sort of composure and bit his lip before starting, "How long were you…"

"…standing there?" XI grinned and twirled a rose from an unseen pocket, "oh, long enough. I'm assuming from your…er… 'Entrance' that you were thinking about…him?"

Saix's face froze in abject horror, while Marluxia's grin grew until it threatened to split his face in half. He took a few steps back, did a small twirl on one foot and produced another rose before thrusting it into the centre of Saix's chest. "Mmm…" he murmured, giving the bewildered Saix a knowing wink and tracing the rose down his torso.

Breaking out of the trance, Saix snarled and grabbed the rose, crushing it in his fist. Marluxia gave a dramatic gasp and leapt backwards, the look of false horror soon being replaced by another smug grin. Taking a step forwards, Saix declared, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Marluxia looked absentminded to the bleached walls, before looking back, "Oh come on, who wouldn't feel that way. The power, the control he displays, who _wouldn't_ be… intrigued by that. Besides, I've seen the way you look at him. You _want _him." Holding the words with delight, Marluxia stared deep into Saix's eyes, and raised a finger to his lips before adding, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. I am, of course, interested as to what you are going to… _do_."

Saix snorted, and looked away. Perversion aside, Marluxia did have a point. _He_ was such a fascinating, magnanimous person and Saix did want him, so much. He couldn't really remember for how long he had felt this way, it was more a part of him now, but wishing was pointless. It was never going to happen.

"Nobodies have no emotion for longing, therefore I cannot want, so this is just a waste of my time," Saix muttered a textbook response and began to turn away.

"Has Vexen been feeding you that crap?" Marluxia called out, "well…ok then. If you don't want to feel emotions, fine. But just as a final statement, I've…what's the term… 'tapped' that, and…wow…"

Saix span around, fury dancing up in his eyes, but XI merely stared right back, unwavering, and continued, "If you want to feel emotions VII, then you have emotions. But believe me, living without emotions is so…boring…"

Saix looked down, stunned. Marluxia called started to walk away. "Now you know I love our little chats," he called out over his shoulder, "but this lallygagging has really taken away from my schedule."

"You have a schedule?"

"Of course! Demyx is sleeping with his door unlocked, and I happen to be in possession of his key!"

"You're going to lock him in?" Saix blinked incredulously.

"No silly…I'm going to lock us both in!" Marluxia finished as he turned the corner. A single rose petal falling from his hair, disappearing into nothingness before it hit the floor.

Saix turned, and began to make his way down the corridor in the opposite direction. Emotions…maybe XI did have a point. His mind kept flashing back to Axel and Roxas, and the…emotions he saw there. Maybe there was a chance he could, somehow, make _him_ feel the same way….

Somehow…


End file.
